Bloodshed
by SodeNoZangetsu
Summary: The war isn't over yet. Sworn enemy comes back to life destroying everything in his path.
1. Returning

**A/N: uhm, it's my first time to write a fanfic and I ask you to lease be patient with it. And I welcome crrections if there are any, I would really appreciate it. I want to make this fanfic better so that every reader would enjoy reading it. I'm sorry if my chapters are short. Just enjoy and have fun. **

**DISCLAIMER: I never owned bleach and I will never own it as much as I and you want it okay?**

The sun shines brightly over Karakura Town, lighting even the darkest nooks and crannys. But for ichigo Kurosaki, it was yet another hard work's day, as many hollows roamed the entire town and threaten to destroy it's peace and solemnity.

As he strolled down a narrow path, he sensed another hollow coming to his direction...the third time in the past seven minutes. These creatures sure made the veins in Ichigo's head pop up, and nothing from his escape plans worked. He sighed and quickly changed into his shinigami form.

"Great. Another one of my friends dropped by to greet me again huh?" He bellowed through gritted teeth and he started to pull out Zangetsu.

He confonted the approaching hollow and swung Zangetsu against it but the snake-like monster slithered quickly and tried to retreat but the hollow's speed was no match to that of Ichigo's of course. Ichigo quickly thrusted Zangetsu into the hollow's side making the hollow screech in pain.

"C'mon show me what you got you big ugly pile!"

As if the hollow understood what Ichigo had said, it growled and spitted out a green slimy substance that melted the rusty metal pipe it hit. A wide grin like that of Gin Ichimaru's escaped Ichigo's scowl planted mouth and he began running to the hollow and slashed the hollow into two.

Again, the green slime gushed out from the snake-hollow's dilapitated half and it evaporated into green air (a/n: And why is green always present in my sentences?). The other half was staring menacingly at Ichigo while it's mask was dissolving slowly.

Ichigo, who can't wait any longer, thrusted Zangetsu through it's mask and the hollow disappeared with a deafening screech which made ichigo cover his ears. He approached the slime which the hollow had left and examined it

"Is this sulfur or what?" He was aware that he is actually talking to himself. But he isn't

"Try asking the hollow, baka"

A petite girl that is less than 5 in height with ebony-black hair and stern violet eyes that adorned her small face, walked towards him, her shoulder-length hair fluttering behind her. She seemed to witness everything that transpired between the hollow and ichigo. He stopped opposite of Ichigo and leaned down to get a closer look on the slime.

"As if that shit will answer me" Ichigo said, trying to backfire what Rukia said earlier.

"Well I hope it will" Rukia replied

"Hahaha. funny." he said these words sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. It seemed that you got a little weaker these past weeks. why?"

"I'm not weak I tell you! I'm just...just tired of all these hollow slaying thing! And i'm not getting even a single break! Ya know, this is the thrid monster I slaughtered the past minutes and each step that I take is equivalent to one cell that forms these monsters." Ichigo said his voice now getting a pitch higher.

The word 'slaughtered' that Ichigo uttered seemed to make him a bit more violent. Rukia was a little shocked by the words he said. She didn't even thought that he's getting tired because every time he lessens the number of hollows raoming the town, he always seems happy and excited. There isn't a single moment that Rukia thought about this thing.

There was silence.

Ichigo was the first to break the ice.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just feeling hungry I think." He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Rukia for an answer.

"I thought strawberries don't get mad. I thought they stay still and sweet their whole life. But you're one unique strawberry, a complete opposite." She placed a fragile little hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let's just go home. I need my energy ya know, and you, try to tell Sode No Shirayuki to 'teach' you more dances so that you can help me with this job okay?"

"After he comes out."

Ichigo nooded in understanding.

"Ichigooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

Isshin Kurosaki charged at his son who was in the process of openning their front door. Isshin's welcome earned him a quick smash on the face. Yuzu, who was seating on a couch toying with her doll glanced at her father who's face landed flatly on the floor, sweat dropped.

"Very good son! you now know how to counter-attack!! woohooo!! I'm very proud of you. No wonder you're a Kurosaki!!" He said arranging his deformed face.

"And I'm not proud to be an old geek's son" Ichigo said frownng at his father.

"Aw, c'mon Ichigo! we all know that you're just like your father!" Rukia said, suddenly entering the scene.

"Shut up okay? Yuzu!! is lunch ready?" Ichigo shouted. He really showed that his stomach is already complaining because of lack of food.

"Always for you, Ichi-niisan!!" Yuzu said jumping on her feet gladly. "We were just waiting for you to come so that we can eat together. Just wait for me and I'll call for Karin, okay?" Yuzu disappeared upstairs and her voice can be heared shouting her sister's name.

"So Rukia, how's my grandchild doing?" Isshin turned to Rukia and sounded more serious.

Rukia placed her hand on her belly. After the Arrancar war ended, Rukia and Strawberry(a/n: sorry 'bout that. I just like calling Ichigo strawberry.) had some time toghether, which later became Isshin's grandchild. The first time they learned about this, Ichigo and Rukia had nothing to say. Ichigo just promised everyone involved, that he will take very good care of the baby, along with Rukia.

Since the first month of Rukia's pregnancy, Isshin never failed to ask the condition of his grandchild. And this always made Rukia's heartbeat skip. She never know what to answer and Ichigo always kept silent.

"I think...he's doing...fine." Rukia let the words escape her mouth with rfinement and comfort. She then turned to Ichigo who was sitting silently on the dining room.

"Nice. Just don't let yourself get tired okay? It's not good for the baby."

Rukia looked at Ichigo again and at last, their eyes met. She gave him an I-Hate-You-why-did-you-do-this-to-me look, which drained all of Ichigo's blood.

After lunch, Rukia and Ichigo went straight to Ichigo's room giving the "we have an emergency meeting" excuse. Inside, Rukia climbed in her closet-bedroom and waited for ichigo to settle.

"Now what?" He asked.

"What 'now what'?"

"What?"

"What 'what?'"

Silence.

They laughed.

"Ouch. That hurts!" Ichigo said clutching his stomach.

"Enough. You told me earlier that you're tired of all these shit. Are you telling me that you want to quit being a substitute shinigami?" Rukia looked serious and patiently waited for his answer.

"It's not that I wanna quit. I just want to take a break. Just relax for a week or so." He said waving his hand in gestures.

"It's not gonna happen, believe me"

"Why?"

A continuous beep can be heard fro Rukia's phone. A call from Soul Society.

"That's why." Rukia replied. She handed it to Ichigo, signaling him to answer.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki here."

"Ichigo!!!! quick! we need you here. Pronto!" said the voice from the 'other side'. He recognized the voice as Rangiku Matsumoto.

"For what?" He asked impatiently.

"Just come here, okay. Tell you the deatils once you've arrived. No need to bring Rukia. Just for safety, You don't want to lose your first baby of course. Another thing, The war isn't over yet.

"Huh? what do you me---"

beep. Beep. Beep.

"What the Hell????"

**Done. The second chapter will be out in about a week or two. just don't forget to review!! thanks!!!!**


	2. Arrancar, Back?

****

A/n: This is the second chapter of my fanfic. Sorry for the very long period of time to upload this chapter. That's because a lot of School work!!! I hate Thelma!!!! Sh'e te worst teacher in teaching History!!! I would like to thank my co-author, Ichi nii-san for doing this chapter. I just made the revisions, you see. Thank You very much and may we continue this thing for a long period of time...

Please enjoy!!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A**s Ichigo heard beeps he surprisingly and very much pissed off looked at Rukia, who was sternly looking back at him.

"Who was that"?

"It's Rangiku, I think there's a big commotion on the soul society and I have to come there quick"! "I want to come too! " Rukia said with high toned voice.

"No way I'm going to let you go with me,there's much danger there and I don't want to risk the life of our son there!"

"But",

"No more buts, I have to go now!" said Ichigo.

The last words of Rangiku Matsumoto seem to signal Ichigo's nerves to act quickly. Despite of Rukia's pleading words to tell her whatever the hell is happening, he immediately looked for his substitute shinigami badge and changed to his shinigami form leaving Rukia with:

"I'll tell you everything when I get back". He then quickly jumped out of his window and disappeared in the wide open sky. Rukia stuck her head out hoping to still catch even a glimpse Ichigo and is shouting.

"You idiot!!! Tell me now!!!"

Somehow, her sudden raising of voice alarmed the Kurosaki household sending Isshin and Yuzu Kurosaki barging into the destined room. They were aware that something is up. They were armed. Isshin with a laddle and a mop and Yuzu with a feather duster.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Now Ichigo is finally inside soul society, "I can sense the reiatsu of Rangiku, North"!

Ichigo looking and searching everywhere for Rangiku,when suddenly a cold and firm voice cracked from behind him.

"Well,well,well it's the great Ichigo Kurosaki long time no see?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to look at the person who owned the voice.

The person who every resident of Soul Society and Seireitei have known to be dead and gone forever with his companion was enthusiastically alive. He's now in front of the youngest participant in Soul Socieety's greatest war ever.

"How did yo-",

"I guess your wondering I'm still alive after the war!" Grimmjaw stated with a cunning look on Ichigo

"I think I have no time to wonder,let's just continue what we have started!".

Ichigo gave the first attack he swung Zangetsu with much force that can slice a 100 hundred year old tree. But Grimmjaw seems to move so quickly---quicker the he was before.

Ichigo tries another direct attack but Grimmjaw stopped Zangetsu with just a touch of his finger finger.

"It seems you got weak, Ichigo" said Grimmjaw,with a smile on his face.

They both slided backward, Ichigo seems to be pissed off, "You know what you're lucky I'm tired today from my work from our world today so I'm gonna finish this fight quickly". Ichigo,called for Zangetsu and said BAN KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And out of the smoke Ichigo came out and went straight forward to Grimmjaw with no hesitations,he got quickly at the back of Grimmjaw in a blink of an eye.

"Ichigo,I have memorized these moves a very long time ago" said Grimmjaw, his smile widening further.

Ichigo kept coming and coming at him and after many shots Ichigo moved away from Grimmjaw, while Grimmjaw was saying these words

"Ichigo you've got to be kidding me is that all you've got?!". He saw a wound in his shoulders "It seems your not really playing around and your taking me seriously huh? Since you take it seriously I'm gonna take another notch" And then Grimmjaw finally called for His Zanpaktou..

**But when Grimmjaw was about to return Ichigo's attacks, something, perhaps someone came in front of them both ……………**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/n: There you have it!! Please don't forget to write your reviews owkei? watch out for the next chapter!!


	3. History repeats itself

**A/n: This is the 3rd chapter of my beloved fanfic. And once again thanks to Ichinii-san for doing this chapter and thanks to myself for doing the editing and revisions but if you still don't like it, it only shows that I really suck. but I hope I don't. Chapter 4 will be out in about a week. Oh man! I forgot the disclaiming!! what the hell???**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...not even rukia...**

**Enjoy! read and review!!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A sudden attack came crashing between Grimmjaw and Ichigo. The blinding light that made them pause for a while had almost sickeningly burned both Ichigo and Grimmjaw's abdomen. The heat made them back away from each other as quickly as they could.

They stood still as the sillohuette of a man emerged from the pile of logs that were innocently involved in the commotion. As the fog lessened, the sillohuette was also becoming clearer.

Ichigo has a swirl of people in his head, each of them convincing Ichigo they were the approaching man. Grimmjaw on the other hand had thrown away his smile to be replaced by a frown on his brows and a narrowed eye. He knew the man.

"I told you not to come here" He muttered under his breath.

As the man was visible enough to be seen, he again let out an attack, covering his whole identity again. But the attack he let out is not for Ichigo but for Grimmjaw. This sudden action of the man brougth the thought of an ally to Ichigo. But the next scene contradicted his thought. The man again let out an attack similar to the one before, now to Ichigo.

"What the Hell?" Ichigo shouted as he shunpoed to avoid it. The attack was now cotinuosly given by the attacker until the pissed off Grimmjaw interrupted.

"Cut it out Ulquiorra!! This is my fight now get the hell out!!!"

Ichigo heard the man's name and looked at his face. The melancholic almost viridian collored face of Ulquiorra seem to come to life. Now Ichigo was sure that the arrancars were not totally defeated. Two of them were in front of him now. Two of the Espada. He wondered if Sosuke Aizen was with them too.

"Is that so? then why don't you finish him already? You yourself told us that this boy doesn't have the right to live. But still you are toying with him." These lines were said so calmly that Ichigo thought he was reading a poem.

"I'm not! you idiot! Just get out and look for an opponent of your own! he's mine!!" Grimmjaw was now really, really pissed off by the present face of Ulquiorra.

"Good now I can take out 2 arrancars at the same,Rukia will be proud for me" said Ichigo with a big smile on his face.

Ichigo then swung Zangetsu on Ulquiorra But it seems that these arrancar guys gets stronger every now and then. As Ulqouirra moves out of the way with a blink of an eye. And Grimmjaw attacked Ichigo with his zanpaktou. But Ichigo moves upward to save himself from Grimmjaw and Ulqouirra was there waiting for him.

Ulqouirra hits Ichigo with a straight fist on his guts. When Ichigo seems to heave landed down on the rough eath, Grimmjaw followed Ulqouirra's attack with his zanpaktou wounding Ichigo in his shoulders.

To Ichigo, they seemed to be helping each other take him down

Just when Grimmjaw's sentence was finished, a kidou spell lunged at Grimmjaw, electrifying him. To Ichigo, the spell was much more like the spell which Rukia used. But it was a bit stronger than that of Rukia's. It was more like of coming from a man. The spell was the destructive art no. 31 Blue fire crash down.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The cold voice came from the half-destroyed forest of Seireitei. The 6th division captain emerged with his fuku-taichou, HItsugaya Toushiro and Rangiku Matsumoto. The kidou spell was obviously from Renji Abarai. The group came to help when they sensed Ichigo'd reaitsu along with the two espada.

Well with the exception of course of hitsugaya and byakuya. They would absolutely say that they came into the scene to fight for Soul Society's peace.

When Ulquiorra saw them coming, he quickly readied his escape. He does not have any plans of saving Grimmjaw.

"It's a shame you're in our group, Grimmjaw..."

And he disappeared. Grimmjaw got back on his feet with scars all over his body from Senbonzakura's cuts and from Renji's spell.

"I've had enough of you arrancar guys,and remember these words: whoever tries to destroy soul society will have to get through with me first!" said Byakuya Kuchiki;Captain of the 6th division squad.

Grimmjaw was happy because he will fight another shinigami, not only a shinigami but on of the captains of Gotei 13. But his thought was interrupted by another attack from Senbonzakura. he then decided that this is not the right time to fight with these bullshit.

"This is just the beginning Kurosaki. We'll meet again." And he followed Ulquiorra into wherever they went.

Rangiku Matsumoto was the first to reach the slightly wounded Ichigo followed by Renji Abarai. Rangiku pulled Ichigo to his feet and helped him stand. Renji welcomed Ichigo with a punch right in the face and with a smile of victory.

"What was that for?" He said clutching his face. He was ready to kill Renji for his actions.

"Stop horsing around, Kurosaki. There is no time for this." Byakuya was now talking his own welcome speech for Kurosaki Ichigo. He was in his usual emotionless face when he said it. Behind him was now 14 year-old Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"We are again faced with another up coming battle against them so we need to think of strategies to defeat them quickly so that the lives of the people won't be risked anymore." Hitsugaya said emerging from behind Byakuya's back. He was talking to Ichigo which he apparently know.

"But we can't make sure that no one will be victimized." Renji butted in the conversation.

"That's true." Rangiku said with her hand on her chin.

"This is not the right place to talk about that. There may be some of them still lurking behind trees and over hear our conversation." Byakuya said eyeing every corner of the forest. "We can talk about this somewhere."

All heads turned to him and Byakuya knew what's next.

"Don't even think about it" He said.

Still they ended up in Byakuya's place. Rangiku meanwhile was on the way to Yamamoto Genryuusai-tacihou to report the appearance of the arrancar.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

They settled in Byakuya's house inspite of all his complaints. They sat, drank tea which the helpers offered and waited for Byakuya to come. He first went to his office to check on something he didn't want them to know. After 188,000,000 (A/N: sorry exaggerating again..) years of waiting, he came. He was exactly 50 minutes late.

Ichigo whispered to renji complainig that his taichou was very late. Renji asnwered that he was a bit early than usual. Ichigo frowned at him for calling it early.

"We don't have much time left. We don't know when they'll appear, they can come right this minute or later. We need to be ready. Matsumoto went to tell Yamamoto-taichou about their appearance but I doubt it if Yamamoto-taichou doesn't have any knowledge about it." Byakuya Started.

"But how can we prepare if we only have little time?" Asked Renji.

"Kurosaki, go back to your world and check the status there. They are more likely to attack there than here in Soul Society. I will ask shinigamis from my group to monitor your world."

"But what if they attacked here and not in my world?" Ichigo asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Are you not listening?" Byakuya sent a death glare toward Ichigo.

"Alright, alright. I got it."

"Hitsugaya, make sure that every captain must know this inc---" He was cut off by a sudden opening of the door. Rangiku matsumoto was standing.

"Byakuya, taichou, Genryuusai called for another meeting." She said quickly.

Silence.

"NOW!" She shouted and the two captains jolted to their feet and disappeared to Yamamoto's place.

Rangiku sat opposite Renji and Ichigo. She was eyeing them as though they are bringing bombs with them. More like they were terrorists.

"So, how's Rukia?" She asked leaning on the small table seperating them.

"It's not the right itme to talk about her." He answered.

"Oh yeah right, sorry. But I know she's fine. Now, can you tell me now how'dyou came accross these arrancars when you're supposed to see me in Taichou's office?" This was more of a statement than a question.

"I WAS looking for you when suddenly this bastard came attacking me."

"So it means that you are weak. hehehehe..." Renji joked. "You didn't sense his reiatsu so weren't prepared to fight him huh?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You two, stop. We will be waiting for Yamamoto's command before we do anything. For now, Ichigo, do whatever Byakuya asked you to do. And Renji...stick with byakuya for the moment."

"w-w-w-wait!! how did you know that Byakuya ordered something to me?" Igchio said with bewilderment.

Rangiku showed a thing that looks like a miniature mic.

"I hear everything you said within these walls" She flashed her pearly whites at Ichigo and Renji. "Now go!"

They quickly dismissed and did what they were told to do.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**This is the last chapter for this week and the others will be coming in a week or two. sorry but we need to prioritize our study first...**

**buh-bye!**

**-MIHARU- -ICHINII-SAN-**


End file.
